


taking ghostface to pound town

by sathona



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Vaginal Sex, danny is a slut, domming the fuck out of danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sathona/pseuds/sathona
Summary: the entity handed him to her on a silver platter, who was she to deny such a gift?
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	taking ghostface to pound town

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a fun writing exercise for some friends, its not beta read so there may be mistakes, but i thought i'd publish it here for fun. main character is my oc. oc is the same as from the michael fic, but this takes place in a seperate timeline.

He is a whimpering, pathetic little creature, writhing about the temple floor like a worm as she presses her boot into his ribs. She wasn’t entirely sure whether he was being punished or rewarded by the Entity, he was normally it’s darling after all, but she wasn’t going to question it, not now that she had Ghostface completely at her mercy.

He groans as her boot presses hard into his crotch, bucking his hips as she grinds her heel down, “Fucking pathetic,” she hisses, delivering another swift kick so his side “You like when i hurt you, you sick little freak?” Oh what catharsis, to destroy the man who had killed her a thousand times over so thoroughly with nothing but a press of her heel.

“Yes, yess~” he whines in that deep, raw voice, spreading his legs further, the fun had only just begun and he already looked thoroughly destroyed. “You could cum just like this, couldn’t you?” she mocks, sneering down at him, he lifts his hips in a desperate attempt to find her boot again, whimpering when she takes it away.

“If you want it, you had better fucking prove you deserve it.” He is so beautiful like this, face flushed red and his messy hair splayed around him. In her old life his face would have had her weak at the knees, she’d have done anything for a man who looked like he did, but now she wishes he had been ugly, if only so she would be able to keep herself from coming back for more after this.

She grabs him by the front of his jacket, dragging him forward off the floor to kneel before her, without a word she takes his knife in hand, cutting one of the strips of fabric that hung from his jacket so she could tie his wrists behind his back. He doesn’t struggle once, knowing very well she’d keep him on edge all night as punishment. She presses her boot into his back, forcing him to fold downward so his face is level with the stone floor. His head lifts when she comes to stand before him again, eyes widening when she presents one of her boot clad feet and growls down at him “Lick them clean.”

He gets to work without hesitation, tongue licking wide stripes over the leather of her boots, switching to the other without instruction “Good boy” she coos from above, and he whimpers at the praise, looking up with pleading eyes when he finishes cleaning. She kneels before him and grips his jaw in one hand, gloved thumb running gently over his chin before moving to his lips, smirking as he takes it into his mouth. “You’re following instructions so well, aren’t you?  _ My good boy _ ” he sucks and she feels electricity shoot straight to her cunt, lips parted as their eyes lock in a stare. 

He sucks again and she snaps, taking her hand from his face to tangle in his hair, roughly pulling his head back so she could dominate him in a kiss. It is a mess of teeth and tongue and breathy moans, he nips playfully at her bottom lip and she growls in return, trailing open mouthed kisses down the column of his throat before she bites, sucking angry purple marks across every inch of skin, a mural of her anger and her passion. He writhes beneath her, grinding into her thigh, but she holds his hips in an iron grip, preventing from grinding further.

“You’re doing so well, but i don’t think you’ve earned the right to cum yet. Not until I have.” she stands, smirking down at him as she slowly removes what remained of her clothing until she wore nothing but his leather gloves. She presses his chest till he lays back on the temple floor, trailing kisses up the exposed skin of his chest before leaving one lingering kiss against his lips. She crawls forward until she is hovering above him, thighs resting at either side of his head, before she can ask if he’s ready he is already leaning up into her, tongue diving deep into her folds. She gives a loud, keening moan as he ravages her pussy, slurping up her juices noisily as she rolls her hips down into him. He gives a harsh suck to her clit and she nearly screams, thighs beginning to shake as his tongue dives deep inside again, she begins truly grinding into his face after that, chasing her building orgasm as she chants out broken sentences, mindlessly telling him how  _ good  _ he is. 

Her head tips back as she finally cums, mouth open in a silent scream as her hips stutter, still grinding desperately into his tongue, but before the high can subside he is diving into her cunt again, devilish tongue teasing her oversensitive pussy until her eyes rolled back, mumbling his name like a prayer as another orgasm hits, stronger than the one previous. Before he can try to steal another from him she crawls back to his chest, fisting his jacket tightly as she tries to catch her breath.

When the white fades from her vision and she can finally form a cohesive thought, she looks down at him, awestruck by how utterly gorgeous he was, panting and still painted in her juices and her cum. Without a word she leans down to kiss him, taking in her own taste as she cleaned his soaked face with her tongue. He whimpers again and she remembers her promise, a hand caressing his hair with a surprising gentleness “You were perfect, and you’ve more than earned your reward.” at that his eyes light up with excitement.

She unzips the rest of his jacket, pulling the material from his shoulders till he was left in his black undershirt. He’d agreed to remove the mask, but he hadn’t wanted to remove his base layers and she would respect that, leaving his shirt to unzip his pants. She smirks down at him when she reaches inside and finds he isn't wearing boxers, “Do you always run around commando? Hoping one day someone like me might come around to treat you like you deserve?” he nearly blushes at her harsh words, hips twitching beneath her as his eyes pleaded with her to get on with it.

She pulls his cock from his pants, stroking it idly with a featherlight grip, almost painfully teasing after making him wait so long “I wanna hear you beg me,  _ Danny _ ” she gives a slight squeeze and his back arches “Beg me to make you feel good.” Another squeeze and he’s spiraling, his voice a pathetic whine “Please ma’am, make me cum, i’ve been  _ so good _ , you promised me, y-you  _ promised _ .”. It’s enough, she decides, finally stroking his cock with the harsh pressure he usually liked, watching in fascination as his hips buck into her hand, desperate to set his own pace but powerless to do so. 

She whispers praises to him as he thrusts into her hand, whining as she sets a faster pace, and just as she sees the signs of his orgasm, she stops, removing her hand from him completely. He curses at her, struggling at his bonds but her hand around his throat reminds him of his place. 

He glares at her hatefully until he realizes she is crawling downward toward his crotch, eyes wide in realization before fluttering shut as she gives a soft lick to his tip, flushed an angry red from being hard for so long. Her eyes stare into his as she slowly takes him into her mouth, sinking down until she’d taken him to the hilt. His eyes roll back as she began to move, his cock was considerable in size but she could take it easily enough, going as deep as she could with every bob of her head. 

She lifts one of her hands to his face, presenting two of her fingers for him to wet, and he obeys without question. When they are dripping with spit she brings them down to his ass, spreading his legs further so she could easily run the fingers over his ring of muscle. She glances up at him, eyes searching for any sign of apprehension, but he just nods frantically, only able to form a broken string of _ please, please, please _ .

Slowly, his cock still buried in her throat, she inserts one of her fingers, still covered by the leather of his gloves, pushing forward carefully until she was knuckle deep. He groans gutteraly, and she almost gags when his hips arch upwards. She starts to thrust her finger at a slow pace, letting him get used to the stretch paired with the feel of her mouth on his cock, pressing the second finger to his hole when she felt he’d loosened enough. His legs tremble as she slides the second finger in, eyes rolling back as she stretches him out, thrusting slowly and scissoring her fingers ever so slightly.

After a minute of gentle thrusting, he begins to grind into her hand, begging for more. She is more than happy to oblige. One hand holds his legs spread open as the other fucks him thoroughly as she sucks his cock, bobbing her head in time with the thrusts of her fingers. He moans brokenly as her pace increases, fingers curling inside of him on every thrust, and when she finally finds his prostate his hips jerk wildly, head tipped back in a silent scream as she sends him hurtling toward his orgasm. She hits the same spot relentlessly until he is shooting his cum down her throat, still thrusting and bobbing her head in rhythm until she’s taken every last drop he could offer.

She collapses next to him, pulling him to her as they caught their breath. She would never be so kind to him normally, but even with someone she fucking hated she wouldn’t skip on aftercare, and so she lets him rest on her chest for the time being, stroking his hair idly until his breathing evened out. “Do you want to-”  _ stop here _ , she’d meant to say, but when she looks down he is already hard again. Damn the Entity and blessing its killers with short refractory periods. 

He lays on his back, clearly waiting for her to straddle him again, and she obliges, settling on his stomach as his erection pressed against her ass. She rocked back into it slowly, wet pussy gliding over his cock and coating it with as much of her juices as she could. When he is slick enough, she reaches down to guide his tip to her entrance, gasping as she takes him inside her, lowering herself onto him slowly. When he finally bottoms out, she waits a moment, allowing her body to adjust to the feel of his cock before she begins riding him in earnest.

It is as rough as their other activities had been, but this time they are moaning in tandem as she rolls her hips down into him, her tight walls squeezing him like a vice with every move she made. Its clear he wishes he could break his restraints and pound her into the floor, give her back some of the torture she’d dealt out to him, but their agreement was  _ submission  _ on his part. She wraps a hand around his throat as she grinds faster, scratching her nails over his chest beneath his shirt with her other hand, laughing wickedly when he whimpers as she grazes a nipple.

“You’re so pathetic, so _weak_ , you _love_ being treated like this don't you?” she growls as she squeezes his throat tighter “How long have you been waiting for someone to fuck you stupid like this? To put you in your place like you deserve?” he is too caught up in pleasure to respond, eyes rolling back as her cunt squeezes tighter “Are you my slut now? You gonna let me come fuck your brains out whenever i want?” she glares down at him when he doesn’t answer and slaps him across the face, holding his jaw in a tight grip “Answer me, _are you my slut_ _danny_?”. She smiles in satisfaction when he nods his head desperately, finally finding his voice “I’m your slut, i'm yours. I’m yours. Just dont stop fucking me, _please dont stop_ ” he is nearly sobbing at the end, hips bucking up into hers wildly as his orgasm finally came.

Even as he filled her with his cum, she kept riding him, chasing her own high. He turned into a pathetic babbling mess beneath her, overstimulated and torn between begging her to stop or keep going. As her peak finally hits she feels him cumming again as well. He is nearly sobbing beneath her, looking utterly broken and fucked out as she slides off of him. 

She pulls him into her lap again, same as before, but this time she removes his restraints, allowing his arms to curl around her as she holds him carefully, pressing soft kisses to the top of his head.  _ She hated him, _ she had to remind herself,  _ he is a murderer and a creep _ , but in this moment he is simply Danny, and she is simply Jaime, and there is no Entity and no trials to worry about, it is only them in the silent temple, and until it came time for them to leave, nothing else mattered.

She is spaced out until she hears him mumble, she hums in confusion and he repeats himself, more clearly this time. “I meant it. I’m  _ your _ slut. I don’t want anyone else fucking me like you fuck me.” She watches him quietly for a moment, eyes taking in his face with utter clarity. He meant it, she could tell.

  
“Damn right you are, _ you’d best not forget it _ .”


End file.
